Michaela Pratt
|Age = 27 http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf|Birth = c. 1987}} '''Michaela Pratt' is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. Nobody wants to impress Professor Annalise Keating more than Michaela Pratt. In fact, she doesn’t just want to impress her... she wants to be her. Michaela is an ambitious overachiever who was born knowing how to "lean in," and she has the stellar resume and successful fiancé to prove it. Always the first person to raise her hand in class, Michaela is exceedingly over prepared and ready to amaze any professor or person of authority. __TOC__ Biography 'Early Life' Not much is known about Michaela's background. In season two she reveals she was adopted. It is also implied that she did not come from a good family. 'Season 1' }} Michaela first meets Wes Gibbins in the lecture hall, the latter attempting to strike up a conversation, but being turned away as Michaela is engaged. She starts off her first day of Law School showing off her intelligence, answering questions no one else would volunteer to answer. Annalise Keating, the professor, takes her students to her current client to hear her story, tasking them to come up with a better defense than she already has. After explaining his defense to Annalise, she successfully gets through to the next round, allowing him access to the court room. Michaela arrives late to court, bringing with her some information – Linda Tanner is color blind, thus helping Annalise with her case. Later that night, Michaela attends a cocktail party among other law students and professors. Michaela continues to attend the court sessions until the case is finally won with help from Nate Lahey, Annalise's secret boyfriend. Back in the lecture room, Annalise announces the winners of the competition: Connor, Asher, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes, ensuring them all positions in her firm. }} After the murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Connor, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon - a golden statue - and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Michaela believing that they should leave it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside; however, they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods, they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. At this moment, Connor is clearly distressed and he tauntingly sings "Jingle Bells" to annoy Michaela. They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] TBA Season 3 TBA Relationships Aiden Walker At first, Michaela and Aiden are happily engaged. However later, when Aiden meets Connor the two embrace in a warm welcome with the two revealed to have attended boarding school together. Before leaving, Connor implies that there is something more to them. Michaela questions Aiden about this later, who admits that during his time at boarding school he had fooled around with Connor. Shocked, Michaela asks him whether he is gay and completley doubts his sexuality as well as the engagement. After the murder of Sam Keating, she starts acting strange. She sleeps a lot and Aiden worries about this, she also acts weird and paranoid in front of Aiden's friends. This causes Aiden to break off the engagement. Mary Walker tries to win Michaela back for Aiden but Michaela doesn't want Aiden back because she understands that he is gay. She wants to be loved by someone who will truly love her for more than just to please his mother. Levi Wescott He meets Connor and Michaela in the court building one day, asking if he can borrow one of their phones, and when they realize he's hitting on Michaela, Connor tells her to go for it while Michaela insists that she isn't interested. He is more of an exploration for Michaela. He unlocks Michaela's sexual side getting her to call him Daddy. They continue their physical relationship until she discovers that he is Eggs 911. Then he gets arrested and the relationship pretty much ends there. Caleb Hapstall Michaela and Wes are both assigned to prep the Hapstall children. Wes gets Catherine while Michaela gets Caleb. While prepping Caleb she learns about the struggles that he is going through. Catherine later on asks if she likes Caleb. Annalise catches Michaela staring at Caleb and she tells her "I told you to use your boobs not your heart". They share a sentimental moment. After discovering the truth about Levi, Michaela decides to pursue a relationship with Caleb. Once Annalise Keating wins the Hapstall trial, Caleb decides to sleep with Michaela. After sex, Caleb shows Michaela a gun that he found in Catherine's studio. Catherine runs away ad Michaela calls Annalise. They tell her everything in front of the Keating 5. Annalise tells Caleb and Michaela that they should leave. They start to and Caleb rethinks it and decides its better for him to stay. Michaela offers to stay and says that she will call him with updates. After Annalise gets shot, Caleb and Michaela break up. Caleb believes that Michaela is just as shady as Annalise. He also believes that they framed her sister. Later on, he claims that he missed Michaela and tries to sleep with her again. Caleb turns on the Keating 5, and becomes an informant. Ratting them out on all of the illegal things they do. Let's just say that Michaela has the worst taste in guys. Asher Millstone In Season 2, Asher and Michaela get very drunk and have sex. The next day Asher apologizes for his behavior and explains that he did enjoy the sex. He also tells Michaela that he thinks she is amazing. They start to have sex again but Michaela backs off and say "We are not these people." In the first half of Season 3, after several sexual trysts, they clarify to each other that they do indeed 'like each other' and become an official couple. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 29.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 14.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 17.png Promo 103 19.png Promo 103 26.png Promo 103 30.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 06.png Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 10.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 25.png Promo 104 28.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 30.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 34.png Promo 104 36.png Promo 104 39.png Promo 104 42.png 144732 7647.jpg Behind the Scenes (Group Photo).jpeg|Keating 5 (BTS) Connor and Michaela.jpg|Connor and Michaela (Besties) Asher and Michaela.jpg|Asher and Michaela Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Characters